The field of the invention relates generally to embedded poles for use in switching devices, and more particularly, to embedded poles including sensors for determining characteristics of the embedded poles.
Typically, embedded poles are implemented in a switching device, such as a medium voltage circuit breaker. At least some known embedded poles include contacts that are separated to open a circuit of the switching device when an overcurrent event occurs. Characteristics of the embedded poles, such as opening speed, closing speed, distance between contacts, and the condition of the contacts, affect the performance of the switching device. However, the embedded poles experience wear and deterioration during operation of the switching device. For example, during overcurrent events, an arc extends between the contacts and causes wear to the contacts. This wear and deterioration affects the performance of the switching device. Therefore, a user must determine the condition of the embedded poles to accurately determine the performance capabilities of the switching device. However, the conditions of the embedded poles continuously change during operation of the switching device. Moreover, at least some components of the embedded poles, such as the contacts, are at least partially enclosed in a vacuum interrupter inhibiting the user's ability to monitor the components. Accordingly, there is a need for devices to monitor the condition of embedded poles in real time.